gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Kitchen Carnage
Orange: Aw, where is it? Where's my name? Pear: Hey Orange, whatcha reading? Orange: Stupid varsity lists. I didn't make either team. Strawberry: Whoa, can you believe it? I'm a starter! Orange: You're an apple. Pear: Uh... guys? Those aren't teams. Strawberry: Sure they are. There's gonna be a big game and everything. Orange: Yeah, salads vs. smoothies. Strawberry: Hey! Ow!! Orange: Whoa! Pear: Strawberry, what happened? Strawberry: Oh, I think I landed on my teeth. Orange: Yay! Pear: Huh? Orange: What? Now I get to play for Team Smoothie. Strawberry: Nuh-uh, nothing's keeping me out of the game... Ah! Pear and Orange: Whoa! yells Orange: Whoa, I guess Strawberry didn't make the cut. laughs Ooh, ow. Pear: Dude, those (Kiwi #1 and Kiwi #2 teams those) aren't teams. Those are recipes. Wait, my name isn't on there, is it? Kiwi #1: Ha-ha, not likely. Kiwi #2: The list for second place is in the ladies' room. Kiwis: laugh Orange: Look Pear, it's a couple of ki-weenies. laughs Pear: Kiwi? Oh God, that's on the list. Kiwi #2: You know it. Pear: No, that's not good. You've got to run for it. Kiwi #2: Ah... groans Orange: (Daneboe blender those press button) Ah! Kiwi #1: Hey, what happened to-- Ah! Pleh! Pear: Oh no. Orange: I hope those guys can "blend" in. laughs (Daneboe blender press button, it and out guys can hope) scream in terror Lettcue: Geez, what's all the racket about? Pear: Lettcue, you gotta get out of here. Orange: Yeah, you gotta "head" out. laughs Lettcue: Uh, why is that? Orange: Trust me, you should just "leaf." laughs Lettcue: Leave? But I just got here. Pear: You gotta get out of here! Run! Run while you can! (Lettcue running while can groans) Orange: Whoa! Talk about getting "flipped off." laughs Pear: Oh no, it's happening again. Lettcue: (Daneboe got sliced and Lettcue's knifed again) screaming Orange: Ugh, talk about a "split" decision. laughs Pear: For the last time, this isn't a game. There's no rules, it's just... (DRUM!!!!!!!!) Pear: Wait, that's it. Orange, every time we talk to these guys, they get chopped up. Orange: Or blended. Pear: Whatever. The point is, maybe if we keep our mouths shut, nothing will happen. Orange: I gotta keep my mouth shut? Pear: Exactly. Orange: But I've never done that before. Apple: Whoa! What's going on up in here? Orange: Hey! Hey, Apple... Pear: Dude, shut the mouth. Orange: Oh yeah, right. Apple: Yo, I'm talking to you guys. Orange: Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya... Pear: Shh! Apple: Hello? Orange: Nya-nya-nya... Pear: Quiet! Apple: (tongue makes noise) babbling What's wrong with you man? You know, besides being an orange. laughs Orange: groans Apple: Hey, hey Minute Maid, why don't you clean up this place? laughs Orange: growls Pear: Quiet. Apple: What's the matter? Your mouth won't open? Maybe a little "cit-rusty." chuckles Booyah! Orange: growls Apple: What's your pal's name? Mr. Green Jeans? laughs Pear: Oh I'm sorry, we were just trying to save your life, but then you, you gotta go and be an apple. Well, you know what? Apple: What? Orange: Knife! (Daneboe got knifed slices Apple's) yelling (slices Daneboe got knifed Apple's) Man, that was one bad apple. laughs Midget Apple: Go, smoothies! Marshmallow: Yay! Midget Apple: What? Did we miss the game? Category:Gagfilms Wiki